Eggbread
'Eggbread the Unfightable! Thief among Thieves! Mysterious Handsomface and Master of poisons and pointy sticks!' Eggbread is a Yinglet*, native creature from within the maze like confines of Munasutzil. Tired of poverty at the fringes of a world his people once owned, Eggbread became a guide for the multitudes of wealth seekers that came to his homeland in search of lost treasures. He found a life of adventure and steady income suited him greatly, and slowly applied his traditional knowledge and natural abilities towards less commendable endeavours; able to sneak in and out of just about anywhere in the Scalp unnoticed, he made an excellent thief, and a rather handy assassin. Unfortunately for Eggbread, though his aspirations were great, his stature was not, and it's hard to get anywhere in the criminal world when you're easily trampled by even the lowliest members of just about any species. Too many people in Munasutzil's seedy underbelly knew his face and his name, he had too many enemies, and too many bills to pay. It was time to leave. Eager to jump on the first suitable tradeboat or join the right group of travellers, moving from party to party as he outstays his welcome or finds something of more interest. In search of adventure and then wealth and comfort. Not necessarily in that order. *Slightly modified from that base concept. 'Skills, Talents, and Abilities.' Eggbread is able to move almost silently, and is a skilled pick pocket, he can use his long claws as a lock pick, albeit not necessarily a good one. He can see well in low light. And has decent knowledge of herbs, plants, mushrooms etc. Is a mean shot with a sling Knowledgable of many legends and rumors and myths around the seas and lands of Talamar, and is able to speak Munasutza along with a few other languages, with varying degrees of success. Plus he's cute as heck. 'Appearance and Personality.' He stands around 3 foot 4 inches tall. With long, thin limbs ending in agile paws with long, thin, curved claws. He has soft, thick, short grey fur that gets more wirey along his neck and over his head. He has a long, thick tail, and large, pointed ears. A rodent like appearance with one large, pointed bucktooth at the front. He has a rather nasty scar on the left side of his muzzle along with a nick taken out of one ear and several other scars on his limbs and chest. As a semi aquatic species he can swim rather well using his tail. He can make fires and camps. He is enthusiastic and friendly. Good natured, and an extreme self promoter. He definitely has an ego problem. He also kind of likes pinching shiny things and singing songs about himself. He likes to explore, but also, he likes to sleep and eat. He is definitely a hedonist. 'Equipment' Wooly hat, little pan, littler spoon, wax blanket, big scarf, big bag (he can fit in it if it's really cold outside!) length of rope, Yingtooth dagger, Munasutzan warclub, Guitar, pickling jars, mysterious herbs and spices, 2 lenses with string, tiny bowl, coffee beans, cool rocks, sling, Eggbread stamp and ink. ' ' Cool Rocks Eggbread is an avid collector of cool looking rocks. He has stripey ones, shiny smooth ones, strange little fossils, nuggets of various metals, glowing rocks, and lots of nice round ones for his sling. He also keeps others that have various functions. * Rocks that spark when clapped together. (Handy for fire lighting) * Pumice (scrapey scrapey) * Chalk (handy for writing that he has been somewhere) * Carefully carved rocks that whistle loudly when slung (handy for distractions and signals) * sharpened, carved rocks with small wells, perfect for loading up with poison for extra damage in his sling.